


Drivers License (dreamnotfound)

by fenway_cp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Break Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Mentions other characters, Post-Break Up, dream and george are actually broken up..., im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenway_cp/pseuds/fenway_cp
Summary: Dream and George were happy together and planned for the future, but what happens to George when Dream changes his mind and ruins it all.Based on the song 'Drivers License' by Olivia Rodrigo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	Drivers License (dreamnotfound)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! If you read this, I apologize in advance. I was listening to the song and the idea hit me.  
> This work is also on wattpad under the user fenwaycp (me)
> 
> Good luck <3
> 
> if the CC's ever state that they don't want fics written, I will take this down. Please be respectful :)  
> Thanks!

_ “I can’t wait until you get your license and drive to my house.” _

_ “Yeah, we can hang out all the time!” _

_ Bright smiles and loud laughs filled the room around him. Dream was there with him, and they were happy. They would be happy together forever. _

But that was a month ago. Now, a week after George had gotten his license, all of the memories were flooding back.

George got in his car for the sixth time that week, buckling in and turning the key in the ignition. It was a summer day, but the sky was grey, which was fitting for George’s mood. His face was already tear-stained, his eyes bloodshot and puffy. His hair was a mess of curls and knots from the lack of showering the past couple of days. 

George looked in the rearview mirror, the blue light from the car reflected in his eyes, making the red in them pop out. He reached up and turned the mirror away from his face.

George took the familiar route out of his driveway and made his way to the suburbs he used to picture himself living in. Him and Clay.

_ “Can you imagine,” George asked. “Only a few months until I can drive here every day.” _

_ “Everyday.” Dream smiled, grabbing his hands and pulling him closer. _

_ George closed his eyes and leaned into Dream. He was safe. Warm. Happy. _

The warmth faded away with the memory and he was left in the cold of his car. Tears streaked down his face and he left them there to dry. No point in wiping them away if there would just be more again anyways.

Clay had moved on and left George in the past. He was dating some blonde college girl now. Someone older with more experience, better looks, better style, smarter. She was everything George wasn't. Everything he was insecure about.

But still, George drove through Clay’s neighborhood, passing his house and circling back over and over. He was still in love with Clay. It was his first love, how is someone supposed to move on from that? How was he ever supposed to love someone else? 

Sure, they weren’t perfect, but they were in love. They had been happy.

_ “Dream!”  _

_ “Oh come on, George, don’t you want this.” _

_ Dream walked closer to him, wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling him closer.  _

_ “Come on, baby. It’s okay.” _

_ “I don’t know, Dream.” _

_ “It’s fine.” _

George shook his head and sniffled. They had their bad moments, he knew that, but in his memories, it was mostly smiles and laughter.

Clay didn’t care about him anymore. He was off at college now, hanging out with new people forgetting all about his stupid high school boyfriend. 

George had only seen him a few times after their breakup. He was walking through the park with Sapnap, trying to distract himself from his heartbreak. 

Until he spotted the very person he was trying to forget about.

_ He heard the familiar laughter before he saw anything. It was Dream with some girl, sitting on a bench with a display of food surrounding them. _

_ “George,” Sapnap tried to pull him away but he was glued to the floor. His eyes were stuck on the horrible scene before him. _

_ Dream, his Dream, with another girl. Laughing, smiling, joking, completely oblivious to George standing 20 feet away. _

_ Sapnap pulled him away, finally, wiping George’s tears from his face. _

George couldn’t imagine moving on so soon. It had barely been a month and Clay had found someone new.

The wind whipped around his car as he passed Clay’s house once again, gazing out the window watching it fade away.

_ dream 6/23/20 4:12 pm _

_ -i love you, George. i can't wait to spend my life with you. _

George had this message burned into his brain. Clay had sent many messages like this one, all saying the same thing.

‘I love you, George.’

‘We’ll be together forever.’

It was all lies. George sees that now and it haunts him, breaks him. He said they would be together forever. Forever.

But now George was alone, driving through the neighborhood he thought he could one day live in with the love of his life. Those fantasies ran through his head. All of their talks and plans for the future stomped on along with his heart. Everything was broken.

He was broken.

George slowed at a stop sign. He sobbed at the memories that were rushing through his mind. 

He tried to talk to Sapnap, Bad, Karl, but none of them understood. It had been over two weeks of him crying. His friends were tired of it, always saying the same things over and over.

“He’s not good enough for you.”, “You’ll be okay.” 

But he wouldn't be okay. They didn't get it. They never got to see the side of Clay that George saw. The side that would pepper him with kisses when he was stressed. The side that would cuddle with him to watch movies. The side that played with his hair when he was sad. The side that kissed him like nothing else in the whole world mattered.

But that Clay was gone. They would never get to see him in that light.

_ “Come here,” Dream stretched his arms out, inviting George in for a hug. _

_ The shorter boy moved into his embrace. Dream was safe. The taller boy kissed Georges's hair, his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks. He kissed him and held him until George forgot what he was upset about. _

_ It was just them, nothing bad could happen when George was with Dream. _

George turned onto Clays street again. He was pulled back into their talks of the future. Their talks of living together in Clay’s childhood home. Redecorating and planning which rooms would be theirs, which rooms would be their kids.

_ “We could be here,” Dream pointed to the master bedroom. “And our kids could be in these rooms.” He pointed down the hall to three bedrooms. _

_ “Three bedrooms, three kids?” _

_ “Maybe more.” Dream smiled, taking George’s hand and pulling him through the house, pointing out places they could fix and things they could decorate. _

George sobbed, loud and painful into the dark of his car. He was stopped at a light. He was illuminated by the dirty red coming off of the lights and bathing his car in color. He leaned into the steering wheel and sobbed, hot tears falling rapidly down his face and burning his cheeks.

He could see Clay’s face clearly in his memories. Every time he closed his eyes or looked in a mirror. He saw flashes of Clay walking through his house when he was alone. His smile was engraved into his memory, haunting his dreams.

“Why? Why me?” He sobbed into his hands, but the only answer he got was a car beeping at him to move. The light had changed to green while he was lost in thought.

He starts driving aimlessly, taking turns from memory. He doesn't even realize where he's going before he’s there. The park where they had most of their dates.

George turned around quickly after seeing where he had unconsciously driven. Tears blurred his vision and he wiped them away with his sleeve. The tears kept coming and soon enough he had to stop, afraid he would crash from his lack of vision.

George pulled into a gas station parking lot and fell into his hands. His body shook with sobs and he wiped away the tears as fast as he could.

He laughed at himself after realizing he was sobbing in his car for the sixth time that week.

God, he was so stupid! Crying over a boy who had moved on from him already.

But he still fucking loved Clay. Of course, he did.

_ “George,” Dream’s fingers ran down his spine. George shivered from the touch. Dream laughed, slow and deep, as he started to rub shapes onto George's back. _

_ George rolled over and looked into Dream’s eyes. _

_ “Dream,” George whispered, moving closer to Dream's chest and curling up there. _

_ “Goodmorning, baby.” Dream muttered into George's hair, placing a kiss atop the messy locks. _

_ George smiled and cuddled closer. “G’morning.” _

George took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He let himself drown in the memories.

_ Dream’s hand was in his, he was pulling George down the road, dragging him closer to the beach. _

_ “Dream, the beach will be cold.” _

_ “Don’t worry, Georgie. Trust me.” _

_ He ran with him down the boardwalk and closer to the ocean overlook. _

_ “See, the sunset.” _

_ “Wow, Dream, it’s pretty.” _

_ “It always looks pretty by the ocean.” _

_ George nodded and wrapped his arm around Dream's waist as they watched the sun sink into the waves. _

One tear ran down George’s face and he left it there, restarting his car and pulling away from the gas station.

_ “We need to talk.” _

_... _

_ “Well, I’m going to college and I’ll be really far away. I just don’t think long distance is a good thing for us.” _

_ “But we have the summer,” _

_ “I think it’s better to do this now. I’m sorry George.” _

_ “Dream, I-” _

_ “Please. You did nothing wrong, George. I just don’t think this will work in the long run.” _

Tears continued to fall as George drove the familiar route one last time.

_ George walked through the park, the park that he and Dream used to go to together.  _

_ He and Dream were there now, but this time, not together. _

_ Dream was on a bench with a girl, laughing loudly with her hand in his. _

_ Dream’s new girlfriend. _

_ George’s heart was broken into a million pieces, stomped on by Dream. _

_ But, hey, Dream was happy, right? That’s a good thing. _

George pulled over a few houses down from Clay’s. He took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his messages.

_ dream _

_ \- I love you _

_ \- I miss you _

_ \- I can’t wait to be with you _

_ \- you're mine, forever _

_ \- love you, Georgie _

_ \- see you soon _

George scrolled through all of the messages between him and Clay until his tears made it impossible to read.

He swiped out of the messages, staring at Clay's name on his phone. His thumb hovered over it, hesitating.

He knew they were over. They’d probably never speak again.

His thumb went down, swiping the name to the right. 

**“Are you sure you want to Delete?”**

George clicked the red button, and all of their messages were gone.

No more ‘i love you’. No more ‘forever’.

Nothing was left.

George threw his phone onto the seat next to him and wiped his face. He put his hands back on the wheel and pulled back onto the street.

He drove past Clay's house one more time, watching the building get smaller and smaller through his mirror.

_ “...forever. you and me…” _

Then the house was gone and with it Clay and all of their memories.

  
  


_ ~you said forever, now I drive alone past your street~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (even though it was sad)  
> Leave comments/kudos if you liked it, It's very much appreciated!  
> <3  
> you are all loved :)


End file.
